


Grzech sympatii

by Ninqe



Series: Nad umowną krawędzią przepaści [3]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rafał nie taki święty, kanon? a czym jest kanon?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: Co ja robię tu-uuu?Rafał nad przepaścią, wspomnienia z jego relacji z Lucyferem. Nie umiem pisać Rafałka, wiem, ale przypałętało się toto i za Chiny ludowe nie chciało odpuścić.(Nie bijcie?)





	

Rafał nie patrzy na miecz ognisty. Nie słucha wyroków ani płaczu. Nie śpiewa Hymnu.

 

To wcale nie jest tak, że nie potrafi patrzeć na cierpienie, albo nie może znieść rozpaczy. Rafał jest w końcu Uzdrowicielem, w jego szpitalach jest pod dostatkiem krzyku, cierpienia i rozpaczy. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Ranni, których jest zbyt wielu, by pomieścić ich w lazaretach i salach szpitalnych, drżącymi głosami opowiadają o szaleńcu w złotej zbroi, który niesie przed sobą śmierć.

Rafał zobaczył go tylko przez moment dopiero, kiedy już było po wszystkim i prowadzili jeńców do lochów Królestwa, gdzieś w tłumie spętanych skrzydeł i zakrwawionych łachmanów, w tłumie _rannych, którym_ _zabroniono_ _mu pomóc._ I Rafał widział już kiedyś tę twarz, która nie była już ani groźna, ani obłąkana, ani jasna. Tylko zrezygnowana.

 

_(-… moja wina, oni… Proteza… on wiedział, Rafał… wiedział... gdzie nas… co czeka… tyle krwi... na ręce dowódcy, Rafał, zawsze na ręce… na moje ręce, moje, moje, moje…_

_Rafał pamięta szare oczy nieprzytomne z gorączki i urywany, świszczący szept, i ciepłą krew spływającą po rękach. I to, że z oddziału Lucyfera wróciło wtedy dwóch żołnierzy._

_Pamięta też, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Jasność wiedziała. Tylko przez moment. Był w końcu dobrym aniołem Pana i nie powinien wątpić.)_

 

Rafał nie patrzy na miecz ognisty. Rozgląda się w tłumie.

 

Głos Gabriela jest zmęczony, ale pewny. _Bądź przeklęty Szatanie, nieprzyjacielu Pana na Białym Tronie…_

 

_( - Przeciw Panu?! Nigdy!_

_Jasne, szare oczy, smutny uśmiech. Stanowczy głos, któremu nikt nie potrafił odmówić. Wierny rycerz Pana_ _gotów nieść Światło i Słowo gdziekolwiek Jasność zażąda._ _)_

 

Daimon wydaje się jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, ze ściągniętą twarzą i zaciśniętymi pięściami, i nagle Rafał uświadamia sobie, że Daimon widział przecież lochy Królestwa, i że gdzieś tam, wśród związanych rąk i pochylonych głów być może stoi jeszcze Kamael, ze swoim wesołym uśmiechem, który może już nie jest tak szeroki i pięknymi oczami, które może nie są już tak jasne jak dawniej.

 

_(I Rafał przypomina sobie inną twarz, podobnie ściągniętą, i strach w jasnych, szarych oczach, i bezwładne ciało na rękach Pana Zastępów. Chłopak, dzieciak jeszcze, ze szczerą, pospolitą twarzą, nie mógł się urodzić wyżej niż w Trzecim Niebie. Rafał nie pamięta dokładnie, zdaje się, że wpadł pod rydwan, albo pod konia podczas ćwiczeń Zastępów. Pamięta za to strach w szarych oczach i bezradność na twarzy, i ulgę w uśmiechu, kiedy dzieciak wreszcie otworzył oczy. I nieme, bezgraniczne uwielbienie na chłopięcej jeszcze twarzy.)_

 

Nigdy nawet nie spytał o imię chłopca.

 

Rafał myśli, że dzieciak prawie na pewno stoi gdzieś nad krawędzią przepaści, wierny cień swojego dowódcy.

 

I jakimś niepojętym sposobem wcale nie potrafi go winić.

 

Rafał szybko odpędza te myśli. _Jest przecież dobrym aniołem Pana. Nie_ _wolno mu_ _wątpić._

 

Wbija wzrok w miecz ognisty. Dołącza do Hymnu.

 

_(Nie może pozwolić sobie, by i w nim Pan odnalazł grzech sympatii. Jest przecież uzdrowicielem, a w jego szpitalach wciąż jeszcze czekają ranni.)_


End file.
